Chapter 520
Dragon or Demon is the 520th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After Irene's death and Natsu's decision to remain a human that destroys the Dragon and Demon Seeds, Universe One is undone. With Fiore back to its original shape and he, Lucy and Happy back in Lucy's apartment, Natsu declares that they will return to the guild. Summary With her mother dead, Erza bids her a somber farewell; Wendy approaches her. The woman asks if she is okay, but Wendy states her concern is more for Erza's emotional and physical well-being. Erza states that she is okay in both regards and reiterates that Makarov was her only parent; hearing his name, Wendy is reminded that his scent has disappeared from the battlefield. This saddens Erza, and she embraces Wendy whom she tells that she is with, which Wendy correctly takes to mean that the Master has died, leaving her in tears. Meanwhile, Natsu continues his conversation with Igneel in his subconscious, lamenting that he's going to die before he does everything he wants. Igneel then hits Natsu as a rebuke for not listening to him until the end, and repeats him that if the Dragon Seed and Demon Seed mix, then he will die, but adds that if he chooses to be either a Dragon or a Demon, then he will live. As he thinks back to Zeref's words about letting E.N.D. live or die, Natsu ponders the options for a moment, but then decides that he's neither: that he is Natsu, the human. Natsu's answer causes the seeds to break apart, which Igneel remarks was the right choice, explaining that despite his origins, he is first and foremost a human. Citing that his doubts about humanity caused the seeds to grow, Natsu, with Igneel's encouragement, wakes up. His awakening surprises, but delights, Lucy and Happy, the former of whom Natsu questions as to why she is naked. Porlyusica enters the room to tell him that Lucy stripped to warm his chilled body, which earns both of his friends his thanks. He also tells Porlyusica that he is completely cured, but this comments causes Lucy to wonder about his fate if Zeref is defeated, which Natsu quickly understands means that Happy told them his secret. He regardless states that he has decided he is a human, and will thus be fine, but moves his wonder on to Erza and Gray; Happy explains that Erza is still fighting, and Gray is in the next room. However, light then envelops the entirety of the shrunken Fiore landmass, which August posits is because of Irene's fall, and Zeref explains is Universe One being completely reversed. When the light subsides, and everyone caught in it makes proper preparations to not be separated, Natsu, Lucy and Happy find themselves in Lucy's apartment, which Natsu finds appropriate, as it puts them extremely close to the guild. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * Spells used *None Abilities used * *Battle Form Armors used * Arc Navigation